Temperature sensors are generally used in many applications to measure a temperature. For precise temperature measurements, it is generally desirable that the sensors themselves have a low power dissipation, in particular at the position of the sensor, as power dissipation may cause heating which, in turn, may influence the measurement itself. For some applications it is also desirable that the temperature sensor be robust against magnetic fields.
Conventional temperature sensors may, for example, be based on pn-diodes or be based on measurement resistors made, for example, of platinum. Both types of sensors require a constant current and, therefore, cause a corresponding power dissipation. Furthermore, capacitive temperature sensors are used which have essentially no power dissipation at the sensor itself. Conventional capacitive temperature sensors are based on dielectric materials, the dielectric constant of which has a strong temperature dependence.